Moonlight Swim
by James Stryker
Summary: A romantic evening on the beach turns erotic for Maya and Lucas.
**Moonlight Swim**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another** _ **Girl Meets World story**_ **and this is another Lucaya story and this is an idea that I came up with for Lucaya because it sounds like something that Lucas and Maya would do. In this story, Lucas and Maya are spending a romantic evening by taking a walk on the beach, Maya decides to take a little moonlight swim, things get steamy between the two of them. Before you read this story, this is rated M for sexual content and it is very descriptive and it will contain some mind-blowing sex between Maya Hart and Lucas Friar. This is college-AU, so Lucas is 24 years old and Maya is 23 years old. This story will contain some smut and it's pretty erotic, if you don't like reading smut, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read some hot Lucaya smut, then more freedom to you Lucaya fans because you're in for a real treat. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. If I did, then I would be a millionaire. LOL. So here it is, the new Lucaya one-shot story** _ **Moonlight Swim**_ **(originally known as** _ **Relaxing on the Beach**_ **). Enjoy.**

 **This story is dedicated to jacksonramonafan2. I would like to thank her for inspiring me to write this story. So if you're reading this jacksonramonafan2, I'm dedicating this story to you.**

 _ **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**_

Maya and I were spending the night together walking on the beach. I held her hand as we walked. I turn to her and I see her looking up at the night sky and she sees the moon and a million stars in the sky. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore as we enjoy the beautiful scenery together.

"Gosh, it looks amazing." Maya said as she laid down on her pink and blue beach towel with me lying down next to her and look up at the stars.

"I know it looks beautiful, just like you." I said as Maya blushed at my comment. I look at Maya and I see how beautiful she looks in her short blue beach dress.

"It reminds me of the time when we were in Texas when we were fourteen. Well, you were fourteen at the time and I was thirteen at the time. There was this campfire, y'see… You and me, I was in a far away place, there was a million stars in the sky. That was when we almost kissed.

"Yeah." I said as I look into her beautiful blue eyes. We could feel the cool sand from underneath us as the night air got cool. Maya moves closer towards me and I wrap my arms around her while I continue to stare into her eyes. "Your eyes look so stunning, Maya."

Maya smiled as she felt my hand trail every curve of her body, reaching down to her ass and gently squeezed it and giving it a playful smack. I gently cup her cheek, leaning in to kiss her while I continue to rub her butt.

"I love it when you touch my butt like that, babe." Maya said. The blonde beauty began to straddle my lap as we continued our intense make-out session. Maya moans into the kiss from the feeling of my hands gripping her firm ass, gently kneading it with my hands while she slowly grinds her hips into me as my penis got gradually hard. I ran my tongue against Maya's bottom lip, begging for entrance as she grants me access, slipping my tongue inside her mouth and swirled it against hers. Maya breaks the kiss and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"How about we take a nice swim." Maya said as she climbed on top of me and began to strip out of her blue beach dress and let it drop to the sand, revealing her sexy black bikini that she wore earlier while we were out relaxing on the beach. Maya turns around and looks back at me, giving me her cute smile that I love as she removed her bikini top. As she pulls down her bikini bottoms, Maya just stood there with the moonlight hitting her naked body, then ran into the water and starts swimming. I watch the blonde beauty swimming as I strip out of my clothes until I was completely naked and got in the water and joined her.

"Doesn't the water feel great?" Maya asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in close, feeling her firm breasts pressed against my chest. Maya wraps her smooth legs around my waist and smiled at me. Our lips melded together once again and our tongues battled in dominance. I slid one hand between our bodies, gently playing with her breasts, then moved it down between her legs as I rubbed her heated core in a circular motion. Maya moaned softly into the kiss as I toyed with her sensitive clit. My lips trailed down to her neck and up to her ear and nibbled on it before trailing back down to her neck. The blonde beauty retaliates as she moved her hand down to my erect cock and starts stroking it.

"Looks like the tables have turned, huh Huckleberry." Maya said as she bit her lower lip. I moan as Maya captured my lips once more and kissed me passionately. "Gotta save the good stuff for later, babe. Let's get out of the water."

Maya and I swam to shore and raced over to her beach towel. Maya lies down with me climbing on top of her. I lean down and kissed her neck, hearing her breathing become faster as I leave a trail of kisses down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples in my mouth. Maya moaned in pleasure, feeling my tongue rolling around her erect nipple while my free hand gently squeezes the other one, teasing her nipple with my fingertips.

"Ohh, Lucas." Maya moaned as she ran her fingers through my dark brown hair. I continue to flick my tongue against her erect pink nub. After working on her right nipple, I turn my attention to the other nipple and repeated my actions for a couple of minutes before kissing down her body. I kiss her body down to her trimmed wet womanhood, spreading her legs wide open and kissed her inner thigh. I ran my fingers up and down her dripping wet slit to tease her for a bit, making her moan softly from my touch, begging me to taste her, wanting my warm wet tongue inside her. Kissing my way down to her pussy, I ran my tongue up Maya's wet slit and moaned loud, grinding her hips into my face as I ate her.

"Ohh. Mmm. I love the things you do with your tongue." Maya moaned. "Oh, that feels so good! Just keep doing that!"

I spread her pussy open with my fingers and pushed my tongue in and out of her dripping wet pink hole while Maya grabs my head and forced my tongue deep inside her, enjoying how good she tastes. I look up at Maya and gaze deeply into the blonde beauty's blue eyes as she watched me working my talented tongue on her clit, shaking my mouth on her pussy to hear the dripping wet sounds of her pussy. Wanting to spice things up a bit, I move my hand up her lips, sliding my middle finger in her mouth as she starts sucking on it. After Maya stopped sucking on my finger, I move my hand down her body and slowly slid it into her asshole. Maya's eyes widened in surprise and began to gasp as I felt her body jumping after she was caught off-guard by my finger probing her puckered opening.

"Holy fuck, Lucas!" Maya groaned as I added my index finger inside her pussy and began to finger both her ass and her pussy at the same time while I latch my mouth onto her sensitive love button as she came into phenomenal pleasure that was surging throughout her whole body. Her climax approaches, I sped up my pace, her toes began to curl and she starts grinding her hips at the same time as she experiences her most intense climax ever.

"Lucas, baby I'm about to cum!" Maya cried out.

I continued to torture Maya's clit with my tongue and suck on it as her whole body shook, screaming out my name and came all over my tongue as I eased my fingers out of her holes and lapped up her juices while she recovers from her intense orgasm.

"How does that feel?" I asked.

"Feels good, Lucas. That was so amazing…" Maya pants as she grabs me and pulls me into her. "I want you inside me. Right now, big boy."

I position myself in front of Maya's dripping wet entrance, running the tip of my cock up and down her dripping wet hole to tease her for a bit.

"Okay, now I know you're not going to try to tease me before you fuck me." Maya said.

"Maybe I might, beautiful." I said in a taunting voice.

"Alright, listen here Ranger Rick. If you don't push your baby maker inside my hole and fuck my brains out, I'm gonna go insane and I will kill you so enough with the teasing and just fuck me already." Maya said in a commanding voice.

I stop my playful teasing on Maya and began to slide my thick cock inside her dripping wet pussy, thrusting my hips in and out of her dripping wet hole nice and slow.

"Oh, my god!" Maya gasped as I continued to fuck her at a slow pace. I move my and up to her breasts and played with them for a bit while Maya grabs the back of my neck, pulling me closer to kiss me. I start to increase my speed as Maya moans cutely into the kiss. The blonde beauty wraps her legs around my waist and her arms wrapped around my back as she held me tightly. I increase my speed and grabbed her hips as I fucked her harder in the missionary position while watching her tits bounce up and down. After fucking Maya in the missionary position for a couple of minutes, we've decide to change positions, this time with Maya on top and me on the bottom. Maya reached down and grabbed my erect cock that was covered with her nectar and my cockhead was leaking a bit of pre-cum. God, I'm dying to shoot my load all over her face or in her mouth. She's just too sexy. Maya lines up my penis in front of her dripping opening, lowered herself down until I was buried deep inside her.

"Mmmm….yeah…oh fuck baby….oh yeah, my pussy's so wet for you. Ohh, I'm gonna cum all over you." Maya moaned as she rode me. I grabbed her ass once more, gripping it tightly and giving it a playful smack. I just love touching my beautiful girlfriend all over her body, I worship every part of her and treat her like a queen and cater to her every whim.

"Mmmm…..Maya….you're so fucking tight." I groaned as Maya rode me harder. As I watched Maya riding me hard, the moonlight shined on her beautiful breasts. As our climax nears, I grab Maya's hips and start slamming my cock deep inside her while she leaned down to capture my lips with hers, kissing her passionately until we explode.

"I'm so close, Maya. Oh, baby. I'm so close." I moaned.

"I'm close too, Huckleberry. I want it all inside me. Fill me up with your life. Make me the mother of your babies. Keep penetrating me until I cum all over your thick cock. Make me your sexy girl!" Maya cries out. Her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around me and my cock starts twitching inside her as I felt my orgasm coming. I held her tightly, not letting go and gazes into each others eyes as we both climaxed together.

"FUCK, MAYA…OHHHH!" I moan out Maya's name loud as I shoot my load deep inside her, continuing my thrusts until she's completely filled with my life. After I finished filling Maya up with my hot cum, Maya slowly eased off of my cock and laid down next to me. She rests her head on my wet chest and I wrap my arms around her. I look at Maya once more as we enjoyed the final moments of our romantic evening.

"I love you, Lucas." Maya said.

"I love you too, Maya." I said as I kissed her before we look up at the night sky once again.

This turned out to be one perfect night for us.

 **And that was the Lucaya one-shot story** _ **Moonlight Swim**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it and again, jacksonramonafan2, thank you for inspiring me. So, what did you think of it? Next time, it's either going to be a femslash one-shot story of your choice: the Sumika one-shot story** _ **A Lesson for Summe**_ **for** _ **School of Rock**_ **, the Jola (Jenny/Lola) one-shot story** _ **Babysitter Fun**_ **for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **, the Rilaya one-shot story** _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the Harley/Rachel one-shot story** _ **Watching Rachel**_ **for** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **, or the Molly/Cleo one-shot story** _ **Spying on Molly**_ **for** _ **Invisible Sister**_ **. Or if you have any requests for a story, I will accept them on Google Forms. Remember to remove the spaces in order access it. Link is on my page. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this to your favorites or follow it and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
